Clarissa Annette
by PintoNess
Summary: Clarissa Annette was Taken by Voldemort thirty days before his downfall. Then she lived with the Malfoys. She grows up, she goes to Hogwarts. What will happen! May be Draco/OC eventually. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N;; I hope those of you who had followed me enjoy this! I am restarting KaliAnna, with a TON OF MAJOR CHANGES. Including her name. * Cough *

Clarissa Annette Parker-Smith

_Flashback;_

_Mummy is screaming. I don't know why. I don't even know if I want to know. Mommy stopped screaming. Now Daddy is. Maybe I should go check. But then I might have to start screaming. And I don't want Daddy getting mad at me. Daddy hurts when he is mad. I don't want Daddy mad. Daddy just stopped screaming._

The young girl vanished the ropes that held her to the crib, screwing her eyes together to do so. Afterwards, she stood up and grabbed the railings of the crib, pulling her leg up to it and pushing herself over. Clarissa Annette padded gently to the door; her footed pajama's making their way silently to the stairs. She peered through them, staring down at the bodies of Driel Rose Parker and Johnathon Smith. She knew them to be no more.

_Mommy is dead. I liked Mommy, but she didn't help me when Daddy hurt me. And Daddy is dead too. I won't be hurt anymore, then. Oh, that's good. But wait- who is that?_

Clarissa stood on tiptoes, looking down at the man in black. His head was bald, and he had no nose. His eyes were red.

_That must be the bad man Daddy told me about. Voldemort. Daddy said he was bad. Daddy said he was the Lord of the Death Eaters. Daddy said that Mommy and Daddy were in something called the Order of the fo-nee-ex. But Voldemort killed Mommy and Daddy. Maybe he will take me away from here. Maybe I can be the Princess of the Death Eaters… Daddy said that I had to be beaten so I would learn how to be good. To be the Light side's savior's sidekick. Whatever that means… But maybe I should go on the Dark side, and help them. Maybe that way I won't hurt as much. A one year old can only withstand so much. Especially as I can barely talk; I can think well enough, but my physical maturity is not quite as much as my intellectual abilities._

Clarissa coughed. A tiny, squeaking cough, but it was enough to make Lord Voldemort look up. His deep, blood colored eyes, shining with cruelty, stared straight into the green eyes of Clarissa. She stared back down, her auburn curls floating gently in the breeze that was coming from the open front door, revealing the early morning light streaming indoors. Voldemort lifted his hand, preparing to say the curse that would end Clarissa's insignificant life. Starryfyre closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself, then opened them, staring straight at him. "Do it." She said, struggling to form the words that were so hard to come from her small body. Voldemort opens his mouth, his lips forming the beginning of the words. Then his hand drops. He lifts the other hand, beckoning at her. Clarissa walks towards the stairs, stepping down them slowly as if possessed. She knows not that she is under the Imperious, only that she wants to go to him.

_**AND SO IT BEGIN'S THAT CLARISSA ANNETE BEGINS HER NEW LIFE AS THE WARD OF LORD VOLDEMORT, TAKEN BY HIM BUT THIRTY DAYS BEFORE HIS DOWNFALL. NO ONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRL, ONLY THAT SHE DISAPPEARED FROM HER HOUSE ON OCTOBER 1****ST****, 1981. SHE IS BELIEVED TO HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE Death Eaters, ALTHOUGH THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROVEN. IT IS BELIEVED THAT A Death Eater MUST BE TAKING CARE OF HER.**_


	2. Chapter 2 House Elf

**A/N;; I just realized there was no Disclaimer in the last chapter… so to rectify that;**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN HP**

**And now back to the Author's note. Please ignore the solitary "Starrfyre" in the last chapter. It was my original name until I smacked myself on the head and realized it was a absolute Mary Sue name. Yikes. Then I had to go back and edit them all out and must of missed that one. So… I like reviews, so why don't you scroll down, press the button, and make notes on this chapter! I apologize if that sounded reviewwhorey. I don't like it that much… And as this is becoming a tad of a ramble, let's get on with the story!**

Clarissa Annette Parker-Smith

**Chapter dos**

_Third Person Limited POV;_

As the sun rose in the sky, a small girl yawned and stretched her arms, slipping her feet out of bed and placing them on the ice cold floor. She suppressed a shiver, stood up, and started to pace the length of her room to wake up. Soon enough a yawn burst from her tiny mouth, and she frowned ferociously. Clarissa Annette Parker-Smith, now three years old, had been living in Malfoy Manor, hidden away from the world in the attic. House elves came and went, taking care of her every need, and sometimes Narcissa and Lucious would come to visit, bringing trinkets. Clarissa woke early every day, and a house elf taught her how to read and write.

Clarissa stepped through the door, walking to her improvised breakfast room and sitting at the miniature table. She pressed a bell lightly, the tip of her forefinger barely touching it, tipping it forward. She brought her finger back, and the bell waved back and forth, a silent ringing pealing out to the House Elf quarters. Within seconds, Dotty the elf was standing in front of Clarissa, holding a plate of steaming muffins and a cup of cold milk. Clarissa frowned at Dotty, raising an eyebrow haughtily.

"You know I only like _chocolate_ milk, Dotty. You know what happened last time you made this mistake, don't you?" Clarissa said cruelly. Dotty quivered, shutting her eyes and throwing herself at Clarissa's feet.

"Oh please don't tell Master Malfoy! Dotty will remember next time, she will! Dotty doesn't want to displease Young Mistress Clarissa, only the chocolate milk was gone, yes it was! We only had strawberry milk! Dotty will punish herself if only Young Mistress Clarissa doesn't tell Master Malfoy!" Dotty rambled, trembling from the tip of her overlarge ears to the ends of her toes.

"Oh, do get up. I don't want your germs soiling the floor." Clarissa rolled her eyes, prodding Dotty with her foot. "I won't tell Lucious, but bring me a glass of chocolate milk and…" She thought for a moment, pondering. "Bring me a slice of cookie cake." Dotty stood up, her eyes shining.

"Oh yes Young Mistress Clarissa! I will be back in the smallest of seconds!" Dotty snapped her fingers and disappeared, appearing back mere milliseconds later, bearing a plate with cookie cake and chocolate milk. She set it in front of Clarissa on the table, bowing deeply and stepping back to wait for anything Clarissa might need. The young witch took a bite of the cookie cake, smiling as she bit into the sugary chocolate, and nodded at Dotty.

"That will be all. I will have no lessons today."

A/N;; Just a little character builder to show how Clarissa treats House Elfs. Next chapter will be with her and one of the Malfoys to show how she treats those who are her equals or superiors- you'll have to wait and see which Malfoy it is to see which! And since I really hate seeing those "I won't publish a chapter till I get yada yada reviews" I won't say that. I will merely say… I SHALL GIVE A REWARD TO MY FIRST REVIEWER WHO GIVES A THOUGHTFUL REVIEW- MEANING NO ONE-SENTENCE REVIEWS. The reward shall be your choice of A) Getting your character written into this as a supporting character, B) getting to choose Clarissa's birthday present, C) getting to choose what the chapter after the next one will be about.

**Hope everyone enjoys! **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 Draco comes in

A/N;; What? No reviews? C'mon, please? : )

DISCLAIMER?:

ME: NO WAI, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER? DO I OWN ANYTHING?

RONALD WEASLEY: No you don't own me best mate. You do own two sets of his books, though.

ME: Aw, d'nagit!

Clarissa Annette Chapter 3

_Clarissa's POV;_

_Oh, well that's just __**brilliant. **__Just __**fudging**__ brilliant. The Malfoy Spawn shall be visiting me. And I am apparently supposed to play nice. Do Lucy and Sissy-pants seriously expect that? I am Lord Voldemort's chosen heir! … I think that was what it was about anyway… And they expect me to play nice? Draco is my inferior and I shouldn't have to "play" at all! I should get to order him around, maybe give him a nice crucio or two!_

I pace around the attic, slamming my foot into a pillow that happens to be handy on the floor. _How dare they! As previously mentioned I am superior to him!_ My foot crumples the pillow to a flat pillowcase- _I suspect accidental magic._ – and I sit down with a thump on my deeply luxurious king size bed. My thoughts drift around wildly until I remind myself that being four years old, and a highly superior four year old at that, I must stay calm. So I close my eyes and breath in – _just show him you're better, Clarissa _– and breathe out – _if he doesn't accept it, just hurt him._ I stand up and make my way to my makeshift breakfast room, and sit down in my soft, cushioned chair. _Even if they think that I should I shouldn't. Right? D'nagit! I wish that I were older. Then it would be easier to express my feelings and opinions and people would actually listen. I would be able to…_ I put my finger on the bell and push forward. Dotty pops up in front of me.

"Yes, Young Mistress Clarissa?" Dotty asks timidly.

"Tell Lucy and Sissy Pants that I am prepared for Draco and to send him up." I swing my legs up, propping my feet on the table and lean back in my chair, only the back two legs on the floor, and only the edges of them. It really should be falling but once again _I suspect accidental magic._ you see. My eyes drift back in my head and I close my eyes, my breathing becoming smoother and softer. That all stops when a voice breaks through my thoughts.

"So you're Clarissa?" My feet drop from the table and I nearly fall, the chair tipping over with a clatter. I jump back up to my feet, my eyes now wide open, and I glare at the blond head sticking through the trapdoor to the attic.

"That's Miss Clarissa to you, Draco." I say with my best sneer and raised eyebrow. Unfortunately, however, this does nothing to affect him and he climbs into the room, walking towards me. _I didn't make the best first impression…_

"I am a Malfoy and I shan't call a girl who is my age," Draco make air quotes _pathetic _and continues, "Miss"

"I assume you have heard of Voldemort?" I say with a tilt of my head and a condescending look. He trembles slightly, and I take this as an affirmative. "I am the heir to him. So I suggest you treat me with respect, or you will be forced to." As a proof of this, I concentrate on sending my magic out at him and he falls flat on his knees in a bow. I snort at this.

"Ahcksh!" An unintelligible noise comes from his throat and he stands back up, sweeping his dress pants off. "What was that?" He growls, a low guttural tone.

"It was me forcing you into your rightful position under me, of course." My left eyebrow rises, daring him to question me. He, fortunately for him, merely frowns before nodding. "Now, what was it Lucy and Sissy Pants wanted me and you to do?"

"I believe that they wanted us to spend some time together since they were going to go to the ministry and wanted us to meet each other, _Miss Clarissa._" Draco says this in a snotty tone, but I ignore it and nod my head.

"Good, then you can come sit down and I can call Dotty and we can have tea and cookies." I leave no room for disagreement, so Draco sits down across from me. I push lightly on the bell, allowing the bell to swing quickly, the silent pealing felt rather than heard. Within moments Dotty stands in front of us, holding a platter with tea, cookies, cream and sugar. I nod as she places it on the table in front of me with a bow, and she leaves.

_**A/N: I DECIDED TO BE MEAN. As I haven't gotten any reviews, I am leaving it here. Then again it could be because it's a school night and I need to go to sleep. I really really really really hate myself for what I'm going to say next, so make me feel better in your review.**_

_**The next chapter won't be posted until I have at least one review. {Remember, though, whoever sends that review gets the choice of prizes from the previous chapter!}**_

_**However, if I get at least three alerts or two favorites before the review, I will accept that too, I suppose.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 The fight

A/N: I did not abandon this story. However, my prairie dog chewed through the power cord of my computer, and I just got a new power cord. Now I can update again! And… even though it was a very short review, I guess Luiz4200's review will work. Luiz4200, please message me to discuss your prize.

Clarissa Annette chapter 4

_Clarissa's POV:_

_Previously:_

_"Good, then you can come sit down and I can call Dotty and we can have tea and cookies." I leave no room for disagreement, so Draco sits down across from me. I push lightly on the bell, allowing the bell to swing quickly, the silent pealing felt rather than heard. Within moments Dotty stands in front of us, holding a platter with tea, cookies, cream and sugar. I nod as she places it on the table in front of me with a bow, and she leaves._

"Draco, then, we should probably have a chat. Your parents wish you to be my… I think playmate was the word they used. And since I am but four years old, I cannot argue my way out of this. So I shall consent- reluctantly of course- to you staying, and being my companion. I do not think that you would dare defy me, so just… eat your cookies and tea." I say primly, looking down my nose at the Malfoy spawn. He purses his lip and looks back just as arrogantly at me, daintily taking a sugar cookie and raising it to his mouth. "No! The sugar cookies are mine. You can have a chocolate chip cookie." I say fiercely, batting the cookie out of his hand and picking it back up, bringing it to my own mouth.

"I don't like chocolate chip! And you have no right to treat me like this!" Draco says, standing up quickly and grabbing the cookie out of my hand.

"How dare you!" I am shocked, and I slap him across the face as hard as my four year old body can manage… which isn't much. A faint pink tinge appears on his face, not the bright red hand print I wish I could have made. Draco drops the cookie and leaps at me, grabbing me with both hands and landing on top of me, forcing me to the ground. I put my hands on his shoulders and twist us over, being on top of him, and spit in his face. He retaliates by doing the same. I take one hand off him to wipe the spit off my face and slap him again. He rolls us back over and slaps me. Furiously I roll us back over, and we roll all over the floor, a tangle of punches and slaps, and I bit his arm at one point too I think.

"Surrender!" He says as he maintains the top position momentarily- _males. Stupid gender based strength!_ -and he puts one hand on my throat, what would have, if he were older and stronger, choked me, but as he is still only my age he only manages to keep me in this position.

"Never!" I snarl, jerking back and forth wildly to try to get away. _This isn't good for my image._ I finally manage to roll us again, banging my head up against his to stun him long enough to move. I hit his nose, and hear a crunching. Blood drips off his nose and lands on my forehead, and I twist us over so I am on top of him. The tears are finally starting to squeeze into his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall even though it is obvious he is in pain. "You surrender!" And he hits his head back up against mine in just the same way I had hit his, a fiery explosion of pain causing me to have tunnel vision and fall next to him. We lay panting next to each other, tears in both of our eyes. We are obviously a match for each other, physically at least, _not magically of course I must be better than him that ways_, and I decide that this is worthy of looking at him in a different light. He may be a Malfoy spawn, he may be younger than I, he may be **male**, but I suppose that this fight was worthy of calling him, if not my equal, neither is he the dirt beneath my feet. He is at least, close enough. He can be my right hand man for when I am older, just the way his father was Voldemort's. "Well then, Draco, I suppose you have earned the right of my respect. Truce?" I ask wearily.

"I suppose." He says weakly. I close my eyes and pull my magic from within, healing our broken noses. Blood is crusted beneath both of our noses, and my nose heals crookedly, _it will never be the same_, because of the lack of experience in Magics. However Draco's nose on the other hand, heals perfectly. Unfortunately, my black eye, his bruised and bloody bite on his arm, and all our other various scratches, bruises, and hurts do not disappear.

"We may have to call your parents to have them heal us. My magic can only do so much." I say, and I use the last of my strength to magically push the bell on the table a few yards away. Dotty appears in the room that appears as if a tornado had struck it, and she gasps.

"Oh, Young Mistress Clarissa and Young Master Draco! What have you done!" She says fearfully, and I swallow heavily.

"Just get Lucy and Sissy-pants up here. I can't heal us that much." My voice comes out faint and scratched. Dotty nods quickly and disappears, appearing again a minute later.

"Clarissa! Draco! What have you **done?**" I hear Sissy-pants' voice exclaim, and my eye, that is, the one not swelled shut from the hit I had taken to it, shuts exhaustedly. I hear and feel rather than see her drop down next to us, I feel the magic pulsing in the air as I hear the swish of her wand healing Draco next to me, and I feel the blood being siphoned off me as she does me next. I hear the wand swishing, and I feel the cuts healing, soothing relief occurring and I feel her removing a splinter that, in the adrenalin of the rush, I had not felt pierce my foot. I feel a bone in my foot putting itself right, snapping back into place, and I feel my eye's swelling go down, allowing me to open my eyes and see Draco next to myself, perfectly healed, and myself the same.

"Well, you see, Draco here decided to take my cookie, and I got mad, and took it back, then he took it, then I slapped him, then he launched at me, then we fought, then I smashed my head up against his nose and broke it, then flipped us over, then he did the same except to me, then we collapsed exhaustedly, called a truce, and then I managed to heal our noses, then I called Dotty, then you came. Yeah, that's about it." I say as strongly as I can, which in the situation, is nothing more than a faint whisper.

"Well, well…" Lucy decides to speak now, frowning. "Look what you have done to your room!" And normally I would be upset for his tone of voice, but right now I have just exhausted myself and I am simply being a child. I gaze remorsefully back up at him.

"I'm sorry." I say, and his eyes widen fractionally. I suppose he probably thought I didn't even know the word.

**Well, that turned out differently than I expected. But I think it worked out well. Now Draco and Clarissa don't have to hate each other! They have a grudging respect now. And he's not going to be afraid of her, and she's going to have a respect for him, and they're going to be … friends. Not at all like they were in Kali Anna. That… was totally OOC in there. This way, when Draco is slightly OOC, at least he will have a reason. And, I shall work more on this later. You might even get another chapter today!**


	5. Update! Important

Hey everyone! I'm letting the few people who have my stories on alert know that I have actually published my own original story! It can be found on the Amazon website if you search "PALAPREN-J: Nettle Episode One", or "Kaia Berndt".

Also, I will be trying to be tweeting, my twitter is PintoNess


End file.
